


KATrina

by jactinglim



Series: RP with my RotTMNT turtle OC River [6]
Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, Roleplay, Roleplay Logs, Roleplaying Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26458594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jactinglim/pseuds/jactinglim
Summary: River meets Katrina, a cat mutant.RP with Katrina: @ThepikachuboyF
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: RP with my RotTMNT turtle OC River [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923355
Kudos: 1





	KATrina

River managed to slip out of the Hidden City and hurried towards Middle Park Zoo, blending into the New York crowd as best he can.

  


[ 8:30 AM · Sep 12, 2020 ](https://twitter.com/ThepikachuboyF/status/1304578190640381954)

A strange Caucasian girl in a hoodie walked up to River, "Excuse me!" she said, making him jump as she got his attention.

The startled undercover turtle yokai turned, looking her up and down, "Y-yes? I'm sorry, I'm afraid I do not know you..." he replied, backing away.

The hooded girl was crying, as she removed the hood, showing her blond hair... and cat ears.  


River's eyes widened and frantically replaced her hood to cover her ears. Whipping around to check the crowd, he was thankful no one else noticed. "Please come with me, I'll help you to the best of my abilities," he directed to the stricken girl, leading her gently.

She nodded 'yes' as she tried to introduce herself... but couldn't stop shuddering.

"Shh it's okay, I'll take you to my friends at the zoo and we'll figure this out," River tried comforting her in his soothing tone as they hurried towards the zoo. "Where do you live?" he asked, hoping to establish if the stranger is a yokai or mutant to formulate his next steps.

"In an apartment downtown... 'Found this strange box... with strange green liquid. My butterfingers made me drop it and it broke and spilled on me and made me... _this_ ," she said, seemingly dazed.

_'Mutant',_ he concluded with dread. He took out his gold colored smartphone and made a phone call, "Hello Senpai, I'm on my way. I'm afraid something's come up. A human approached me and I suspect empyre-..." he paused, as if interrupted, "Sorry. Patient is a young adult female..."

She finally managed to introduced herself, "My name's... KATrina," she said, feeling confused.

"Do you have family? Who else knows about your condition?" the 17-year old med student asked as they reached the zoo. He fished out an ID on a lanyard out of his coat, which he flashed at a guard who nodded and waved them in. They reached a lab to find a man in a lab coat.

Katrina began to faint.

He deftly caught her in his arms and carried her to the examination table. The man held up a scanner against her, "Mutagen," he confirmed. Putting away the tool they started cleaning her, swabbing away samples for analysis. "The Hidden City Police are alerted and on their way."

Katrina was having a nightmare. Finding the unconscious cat yokai thrashing, he lightly touched her forehead and sensed her mental chaos, "Deal with the police. I'll take care of this and call you if I need anything." As he head the door close behind his colleague, he concentrated and his eyes glowed.

When he saw her paws started glowing in secret power, he jumped back and formed a barrier around her, ready for anything. He glanced at the monitors, trying to figure out from the readings what was going on. The glow of her paws continued, its magic unaffected. He grabbed a vial from his supplies and stepped into the barrier, aware of the risks. He attached an IV on her arm through which he injected the antidote. Stepping back out, he knew the effect will render her back into human form temporarily. He hoped it would give him enough time. 

He watched her unconscious form turn human, noting with interest the blonde hair turning brown, and pale fur giving way to caucasian skin as cat ears and tail shrunk back. Deciding to maintain the barrier, he lifted the receiver off the landline phone on his desk to make a few calls.

She started to wake. Taking notice, he pressed on the intercom to contact his staff, "She's coming to. Let the police in." He turned away from his monitors to be faced by her silent questioning look. He answered, "The police are here. They'll issue you a cloaking brooch to help you present your human form after the antidote wears off."

She remained mute.

"Who knows about your condition? Can you get home? The police can answer most of your questions." With a final satisfied nod at the screens showing her stabilized condition, he removed the barrier. He could see her struggling to answer through her nervousness, "You'll be fine. They'll explain the system established here where they assign someone like you to help explain and figure things out."

She kept silent, looking scared. He regarded her with sadness, "I cannot help you any more... I don't have enough data and therefore beyond my knowledge." He turned to watch the officers enter his lab to approach her, with no choice but to turn her over to the experts.


End file.
